gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SynlianoX
Welcome Paparazzo video Hi there. The Beverly missions video was deleted by Fandom staff as it breaches the "obscene content" community policies. If you can split the video and exclude the Sex Tape mission/scene, it can be re-uploaded and re-added to the pages. Thanks Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 20:01, October 15, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for cleaning up the remaining video walkthrough sections - I didn't notice you had only changed them, so when I was undoing your changes I wasn't removing the old deleted file link. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 04:18, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Slow down What are you doing? Mission walkthrough vidoes should contain a 3rd person and 1st person walkthrough. Why are you removing valid videos? Stop now.Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 03:36, October 17, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for pausing so I didn't need to keep undoing the changes. I haven't really been closely reviewing your work, other than noticing the Paparazzo videos and checking that you are uploading GTASeries videos seemingly to replace the old IGN ones. Can you tell me what you are trying to achieve? Personally, I don't think we need PS4 and PC versions. At the most the GTAV video walkthroughs sections could contain 3 videos: *a PS3/Xbox360 3rd person walkthrough, *an Enhanced Version (PS4/Xbox1/PC) 3rd person walkthrough *a 1st person walkthrough (enhanced version). :Does that make sense and fit with what you are contributing? Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 11:21, October 17, 2017 (UTC) ::OK, you have misunderstood me... you are right to replace IGN videos with GTASeries videos. They are the ones we all want too. ::What I was asking you to stop, was removing 2 of the videos and leaving one. There should be at least 2 videos (1st person and 3rd person view) and possibly 3 (including old-gen consoles and next-gen consoles or PC). We don't need 2 next-gen 1st person walkthroughs or 2 next-gen 3rd person walkthroughs. Complications is how they should look: 3 GTAseries videos - 2013 3rd person version, PS4 1st person version, 3rd person PC HD version. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 20:22, October 17, 2017 (UTC) Regarding signing your messages Hello, sir/madam, I just wish to remind you to please sign your Talk page messages with three (without timestamp) or four (with timestamp) tilde marks (~~~ or ~~~~), since you have failed to do so on your previous messages. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 07:12, October 19, 2017 (UTC) Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 11:32, March 2, 2019 (UTC) Image naming Good day, I see that you have uploaded several images to the Peyote Plants article. While I see that you are trying to follow our Media Policy, you are not naming these images properly. They should be written in the following format: ImageName-GameName-Description. You have placed the game name before the image name in the aforementioned images, which is not correct, and you have also used excessive spacing (spaces may be used in place of hyphens, but should not appear anywhere else in the image name). Since you are clearly attempting to follow the Media Policy, I have decided against issuing you with a formal warning, but if you continue to make these mistakes, I or one of my colleagues will likely issue you with one, and a block if the violations continue afterwards. If you need any further assistance, please see here or contact me or one of my colleagues. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 18:29, April 4, 2019 (UTC) :Getting closer :) ... but you should be using GTAV not GTA5, the first part should just be PeyotePlants and the third part should contain the day and map if it is the map... e.g. File:GTA5-Golden Peyote-Tuesday-Map.jpg you just moved to File:GoldenPeyoteTuesday-GTA5-Map.jpg should actually be GoldenPeyote-GTAV-TuesdayMap.jpg. For future images, it is also our preference (due to the way MediaWiki handles image thumbnails) to save the files in .png format rather than .jpg if you can. ‎Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 19:34, April 4, 2019 (UTC)